The Krampus visits Ponyville
by Snowy Flanks
Summary: The foals of Ponyville have always enjoyed Hearth's Warming eve, everyone is so cheerful and they get great gifts from their parents. But this years something else has come to pay them all a visit, and it is not happy with how they have been acting. this is a Krampus story, There is a lot of foalabuse in this story so if you don't want to read that, please don't read this story


It was a cool winter night and Featherweight was excited about the coming days. It was only a few days before Hearth's Warming day, when his mom and dad would give him all of those presents they had for him. School would be over tomorrow, and would start again until early next year and he had just submitted his last photos for the school paper. The picture of Filthy Rich picking his nose had been especially hard to obtain but he had managed to sneak in and out through a window without getting caught. Ms. Cheerilee was a lot stricter on what he was allowed to print but sometimes a story could slip pass her, especially if sat on his pictures until Cheerilee was angry at somepony. It was true that sometimes the ponies were hurt but he just had so much fun sneaking into places and getting photos of everything and everypony. Then all he had to do is store them and wait until it is the right time to print them. Someponies might consider it wrong to take photos of everypony but he only saw it as spreading the truth. After all photos always tell the truth that was what his cutie mark was all about. Has was turning a corner when he smelt something had not ever smelt before, it smelt like moldy clothing and wet dog. Featherweight looked around but couldn't see anything in the darkness. He shrugged and started to walk home again. As he was walking between two of the homes something slammed across his flank knocking him to the ground. He tried to get up but saw again struck by the unseen force.

"Colt Feazerveight! Ponies deserfe zee chance to life free, protection of self and zee right to hafe zeir on prifate lifes!" shouted a voice.

Again and again he was struck, on the nose, on the legs, on the back and flank, until has body was nothing but pain. As his vision began to darken, the last thing Featherweight heard was the clopping of two hooves.  
[hr]  
The next day, the town was in an uproar. Featherweight had been found brutally beaten in an alley near his home. He was now in the Ponyville Hospital and it did not look like he would be getting out for some time. His body was riddled with cuts and bruises and several of his bones had been cracked. Medical scans showed internal bruising and signs of infection. His parents Snowflake and Redheart hadn't left his side since he had been taken in and were beside themselves with worry. His wounds had not been able to be fixed up by unicorn magic nor with zebra medicines. All they could do is wrap him with bandages and monitor him. The only evidence left by the attacker had been traces of birch wood found in Featherweight's coat. A warning was put out throughout the town telling parents and children to be on the lookout.

Button Mash was concerned about his friend in the hospital but he didn't have any ideas what he could do to help him. As he left the Games and Gear store with a fresh supply of batteries and games to play over the holiday he considered when he should go and visit him. Button knew that his mom had told him to spend more time on his homework, but the princess could not save herself. Button Mash decided to cut through the park on his way home. With so many ponies doing there morning shopping he should be able to get home in a few minutes.

Button was so focused on getting home that he did not even hear the whooshing sound until he found himself to be pinned to a tree with a heavy rusty chain wrapped very tightly around his waist. Button started to shout and look around for an attacker but couldn't see anypony. Then his vision was filled with shaggy smelly fur as something fell on him from above. Whatever it was the fur was much too long to belong to any pony or creature he had ever heard of before. The fur smelt terrible and felt much coarser than any fur he had experienced before.

"Colt Button Mash! Zose voo lose zemselfes to a vorld of simulated fantasy vill find zemselfes wisout a life to live."

Button Mash tried to squirm out of the way but he felt something hard strike him on the legs and hocks until they began to swell and become very sore. With a final strike to his stomach that knocked the wind out of him, the fur disappeared and the chain was unwrapped allowing him to fall to the grass. Button tried to crawl away but he couldn't manage to lift his body up on his beaten legs so he started to scream as loud as he could.  
[hr]  
Button was found still laying on the ground moaning from the pain and trying to support himself enough to walk. He was rushed to the hospital and given a full examination. His legs had been badly cut up and his calf muscles torn. It would take days of rehabilitation before he would be able to walk again. He was placed in the same room as Featherweight for observation, which now had nurse Tenderheart to watch over the colts.

With two attacks having occurred on foals in twelve hours, day school was cancelled and every foal sent home so that parents could watch over their children. Royal guards were stationed in the town to search for anypony that might be making trouble. Unfortunately they did not have much of a description to work with, so the guards were spread very thin. Twilight Sparkle searched the library for any case when such attacks had happened before but nothing in her library had a reference to it. She sent a rush order through firemail for a more extensive book but it would not arrive until tomorrow. Thanks to the guards, nopony was attacked but the fear did not diminish.  
[hr]  
The next day, Spike went out in the early afternoon to pick up the books Twilight had ordered. He waved to the guards as he entered the Post and Packages office. The package was waiting for him and after signing for it he rushed out and back to the street. Thankfully the roads were mostly empty since everypony was afraid of being attacked so he could make it back to Twilight quickly. If he was fast he could get all of his chores done and still have time to help Rarity with her latest designs. Spike turned into an alley that would take a few minutes of his time. Twilight had warned him not to leave the main streets but, guards were patrolling the streets in search of attacks so there was no real danger. He was just thinking about what he would say to Rarity when he got to her house when he felt something hit him on the back of the head knocking him to the ground. As the package went flying through the air, Spike turned to see a terrifying face leering down at him. It had long terrifyingly curled horns that were blackened and cracked. It had teeth longer and sharper than any creature she had seen before. The worse thing was the eyes; they were so full of anger and hate. He had seen Discord's eyes, he had seen Sombra's eyes, and neither even came close to the sheer level of malice that these eyes were expressing to him. Spike was so petrified with fear he didn't even try to move or scream as the creature attacked him. Spike saw the creature swing down with a weapon made of sticks and struck Spike right on the chest. The stinging snapped Spike out of his trance and he tried to shoot fire at the creature only find that he could manage to get any to come out, so he turned to run only for the creature to grab him by his tail and lift the small dragon up of the ground.

"Colt Schpike! Lushtink for an elder mare is not proper for..." the creature sniffed and looked at the terrified dragon "Vait a second, your not a kid, you are jusht schort. Your luschtink is not my purviev."

The creature dropped Spike and ran back into the shadows. Spike wasted no time and ran as fast as he could back to the main street screaming for help. By the time he got out of the alley way three guards had run up to him.

"I was just attacked by a monster! It had horns and claws and hit me with a bunch of sticks." cried Spike as he grabbed on to the guard. The guard made a motion and two of the guards ran into the alley way, when they got back one of them was carrying Twilight's package.

"There are signs of a struggle but no trace of the attacker." said one of the guards.

A guard was sent to get Twilight Sparkle while Spike was taken to the hospital to be examined. The hospital found him to be completely physically unharmed from his ordeal but still mentally effected. Once Twilight had arrived and given Spike a hug, they started to question him.

"Spike do you remember what attacked you?"

"The memory of it will never leave my mind. It looked a little like a minotaur except much bigger and with more horns, it had at least six of them. It had long shaggy fur on its legs, arms and around its face. Its fingers were at least as thick as my arm. The worst thing was the face; long sharp teeth, lifeless hateful eyes, breath that smelled like that time one of Fluttershy's animal friend crawled underneath the porch and died." said Spike while hugging Twilight tightly.

"How could you possibly escape from something like that, all the other victims were beaten half to death." asked a guard suspiciously.

"Well when it picked me up and screamed at me about something then he called me short and said I wasn't his problem." admitted Spike.

"It can talk?"

"Yah and it sounded kind of funny." said Spike.

"Do you remember what it attacked you with?"

"It was a bunch of sticks tied tightly together, didn't really hurt though." said Spike.  
[hr]  
While Spike continued to talk to the guards about the creature that attacked him, the ponies outside went about their business unaware of what had happened. At Sweet Apple Acres in the Cutie Mark Crusaders club house, Scootaloo was pacing across the floor worried about what would happen if she was caught. She and her friends had agreed to sneak out today and met in the club house and she was the first one who had managed to arrive. If Sweetie or Apple Bloom got caught then somepony would come to get her and that would mean she would get in trouble. She hadn't told her parents about the attacks in Ponyville bit if they found out she would never be allowed to come back here. She loved coming here to learn from Cheerilee and spending time with her friends, plus Rainbow Dash lived here and if she could never come back to Ponyville she wouldn't get to learn how to fly from her.

When Scootaloo heard the door open she turned to see who it was, then she started screaming as a monster advanced on her, slamming the door behind it. The monster let out a long whippy tongue as it raised its bundle and drove it down on Scootaloo's back knocking her to the ground followed by a strike across her head sending her into a wall knocking over a dragon ornament. The monster struck Scootaloo on her wings and legs leaving them both raw and red with swelling.

"Filly Scootaloo! Parents hafe a reschponsibility to protect you from harm; lyink to zem so zat you can schtalk older mares is vrong!" said the monster.

Scootaloo began to cry and beg for mercy when the creature turned its head and stopped attacking her. Scootaloo looked up to see the monster gone and the door handle of the clubhouse door slowly turning. The door opened to reveal Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle giggling at something. When the two fillies saw their friend they ran from the door to her.

"What happened Scootaloo?' asked Sweetie Belle.

All Scootaloo could do through her swollen muzzle was mumble a feeble "Watch out."

The young fillies didn't even have a chance to react before the door slammed behind them. There emerging from the darkness was a monster carrying chains in its hands. Before they could even blink the creature threw the chains, wrapping Apple Bloom up and stopping her from moving. In the next instant the creature attacked Sweetie Belle lashing her across the flank with its bundle of twigs. A second strike lifted her off the ground only for a third strike to slam her back down.

"Filly Sveetie Belle! Ignorance is not an excuse for zee vilful deschtruction of property zat is not yours to deschtroy."

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom had no choice but to watch as their friend was assaulted in front of them. Scootaloo tried to lift herself up but was still in too much pain. When the creature stopped its assault and turned to Apple Bloom who was crying with a look of sheer terror in her eyes. She guessed what was coming and she was right. Apple Bloom was treated to the same strikes as her friends, across the back, legs and flank.

"Filly Apple Bloom! Zose voo villinkly resort to fiolence to solfe zere disagreements are zose voo hafe loscht zeir ability to zink."

When the beating stopped and all three fillies were left on the floor of their clubhouse, no longer capable of crying out in pain. As the creature stepped back into the shadows it spoke again.

"You Cutie Mark Crusaders must vatch yourselfes; it can only be an accident so many times before malicious intent is declared."

The creature melted into the shadows just as the clubhouse door was blasted off its hinges, revealing a distraught Applejack and Rarity.

'GIRLS! Twilight's alarm as went off..." shouted Rarity before both her and Applejack let out a scream.

"WHO DID THIS!" shouted Applejack as she looked around.

Sweetie Belle managed to lets out a weak "Monster, just now, disappeared into the darkness." before her head fell to the floor.  
[hr]  
Despite the extensive search by both Applejack and the guards, the monster once again managed to escape being caught. The three fillies were rushed to the hospital and received the same prognoses as the other victims, severe trauma and terror but no permanent damage. Once Scootaloo and the others had calmed down enough they were able to add to Spike description and give the guards a target to look for. Twilight had had no luck finding any writing describing the monster in any of her books, so she sent a message to Princess Celesta, but with Spike still recovering, it would have to be sent by pegamail and would not arrive until later.  
[hr]  
With a description of the monster in hoof and a general understanding of what it wanted a curfew was put into effect for all ponies under the age of twelve, no foal was to allowed outdoors at anytime without an adult to protect them. Guards would patrol the town night and day. Diamond Tiara did not like being confined to her room but no matter how much she pleaded with her father, he would not allow her outside, not even with one of the servants. She strutted back and forth in her room knocking over furniture and yelling at the walls but it was to no avail. She tried to have Silver Spoon come over but her parents were not letting her out of the house either. She didn't think it was fair that she should have to stay indoors just because a few blank flanks had been attacked by something. When she finally did get out she would have her revenge on them for putting her in this predicament. It was only fair.

Diamond began to plot out her revenge at her table when a shadow was cast over her writing space. She turned around to see who she should yell at, and looked up to see a monster leering down at her. Before she could even start to scream it brought down its weapon knocking her down to the floor, loudly shattered her desk, and knocked the sense out of her. A second and third strike stopped any chance she had at screaming loud enough to be heard, and knocked her tiara to the floor, while a fourth on her flank numbed her back legs.

The creature took a chain from around its waist and wrapped her tightly up stopping her from even being able to squirm. "Filly Diamond Tiara! Ven you schpread misery and isolation to zee little children, ven you schame a pony for not knovink zeir schpecial talent, ven you fex zose voo schtruggle vis zeir lifes, you are mockink zee fery notion of hope." said the monster as it picked the terrified Diamond Tiara of the ground and stared at her.

Instead of continuing to hit her with its birch twig bundle, the creature lifted the filly over its head and dropped her into the basket that it had on its back, when the lid closed even the very muffled moans of the filly stopped. The creature then melted back into the shadows with a cold smirk on its face.  
[hr]  
When maids came up to investigate the commotion minutes later, all they found was broken furniture, twigs on the floor, and a Diamond Tiara's tiara laying in its side. They immediately called Filthy Rich since Diamond could not be found anywhere in the room and nopony had seen her leave. The royal guards were called in to investigate the site of another attack but could not find anything, even a hard search of the entire town could find no trace of Diamond Tiara or the monster; somehow they had both disappeared.  
[hr]  
The morning light usually warmed the hearts of ponies, but nothing seemed to be able to cut through the gloom that gripped every pony in the town. This time the monster had attacked a filly in her own home and had kidnapped her; they did not know what to do. There was a bit of good news though, right after the sun had risen, the princess herself arrived in Ponyville with her personal royal guards. She went right to the hospital to examine the victims of the attack, a look of worry on her face. After she checked the wounds and went over the hospital records she called in her guard captains and Twilight Sparkle.

"After checking the injuries, I have confirmed what has been attacking the foals." said Celestia in a tired voice.

Everypony gasped "What is it?" asked Twilight leaned slightly forward.

"It is a demon that used to wander the mountains before it was locked behind the Tartarus gates, it is drawn to children it deems to be naughty. When it catches one of them it punishes them in its own way." said Celestia.

"How could it have escaped from Tartarus, I got Cerberus back before the doors could be opened, and how is it moving through the town without anypony seeing it until it is too late, the guards are everywhere!" asked Twilight.

Celestia sighed "It moves through shadow like it were water and is almost impossible for adults to see."

'What can we do?" asked one of the guards.

Celestia wings drooped "The only thing we can do is protect the foals as best we can and wait until Hearth Warming is over, this is the time of year when it is at its most powerful." Then her gaze became firm "All the foals should have the protection of a guard at all time, they can never be alone, not even for an instant. Even if we cannot see it, we can protect the children from it"  
[hr]  
The Princesses called a town meeting to announce the new changes, even though she did not reveal that the monster was a demon. She stated that for their own protection, foals would have a guard on them at all times.

Snips and Snails had heard of the town meeting and knew this would be their chance to hang out without their parents bugging them. They drifted to the back of the crowd and cut into an alleyway.

"Come on Snails, I bet the arcade is totally empty now, if we are quiet we can get their first and play all day." said Snips as he pulled his friend along.

"I like being first" said Snails happily.

When they arrived at the arcade there was not a pony anywhere so Snips hopped right up and started to play his favourite game while Snails watched intently. Just as Snips was about to get a new high score he was thrown for his place by a strike to his side. Snips looked up to see the monster standing in front of him.

"Colt Snips! Fenteutink into a place zat you are not ready to handle, puts many lifes in danger and causes much property damage." said the monster as it hit him on the head and front legs.

Snails became to shout which drew the attention of nearby guards, while Twilight and Spike teleported right in to the arcade to see Snails shaking in fear as Snips lay moaning from his attack. Spike stood up on her back and pointed to an area right in front of Snips.

"Twilight, the monster is standing right there!"

Twilight sent a beam at the monster who just swatted it away with his birch sticks before hitting Snips on the flank on last time before jumping back on to the top of an arcade game.

"Demon! Why are you doing this!" shouted Twilight as more guards arrived.

"All naughty foals must be punished." said a gravelly voice.  
"Why didn't you attack Snails? He is always getting into trouble with Snips." asked Spike looking at the unicorn colt.

"Zee child is innocent, for his mind cannot fasom it choices." said the monster before jumping into a nearby shadow.

The guard escorted Snips to the hospital while Twilight scanned the shadow for any way she could trace the monster, but once again nothing turned up.  
[hr]  
For the next two days, every foal in Ponyville was under constant guard, even when they went to the bathroom. The monster had not made any attacks during this time but it would not be over until midnight when Hearth Warming officially finished. During this time several colts and fillies confessed to thing they had done hoping to avoid the wrath of the monster. Terror still gripped the town but the guard never relented, always walking the streets in case the monster was spotted. Celestia had returned to the castle to manage affairs there.  
[hr]  
Silver Spoon was in her room reading a book and trying to ignore the guard that was standing against the wall. No matter where she went to guard followed, the guard never spoke, never changed expression, she just stood at attention and watched over Silver. On one hoof she was annoyed about the intrusion into her life, but on the other she knew that the monster could attack her if she was caught alone. She hoped that this monster would get caught soon and she could get on with her life. She went to her closet to put away her Hearth Warming dress. When she opened the door she looked up and screamed, there standing in her door was the monster she had been warned of. Before she could back away the monster struck her on the chest with its birch twigs knocking her away from the closet.

The guard quickly sent a message out to her captain and cast a protection spell on the filly before the monster could attack again.

"Filly Silfer Schpoon! Ven you stop zinkink and only obey orders, you lose zee ability to stand up for vat is right and are doomed to be a lifeless drone." said the monster as it struck down again.

The shield cracked heavily but Silver Spoon did not get hurt. The monster hissed and glared at the guard before bring down the twigs with twice as much force, shattering the shield and leaving a welt on Silver's back.

While the guard recast the protection spell on Silver Spoon, the monster turned around and with a loud smash jumped into the darkness of the closest.  
[hr]  
With the last of the naughty foals of Ponyville properly punished and warned of their transgressions, the demon returned back to the gates of Tartarus, the week of Hearth Warming would arrive again in a year and it would have another chance to punish the wicked.


End file.
